The Jeweler
by John Wandalist
Summary: A fighting jeweler found himself in front of the Gate of Konoha,what he gonna do?,should he let Naruto stay as a retard who blindly following everything people told him or should he train him to be a badass villain?


**My first try on OC,I always interested in creating one,and this one is a civilian(therefore no bullshit bloodlines like Rinnegan or Sharingan,in fact my OC doesn't have chakra at all),I also want to create lemon without lemon(If you know what I mean) ,don't worry, i hate Gary Stu character,and Naruto already has one(guess who?),so my OC can fight,but can't oneshot Kaguya by throwing his booger.**

 ** _"Uchiha as the bad guy?!...why am I not surprised?"_** **Thoughts**

 **"Sarada has Deus Ex Machina Super Ultra Great Demonic Wonderfully Kishimoto-ish Thick Plot Armor Ultimate Angsty Muh Darkness I'm an Avenger eyes yet both Boruto and Himawari doesn't even get The eyes of Voyeur…yep,Kishimoto fanboyism strikes again!"** **Kyuubi/Furious Transformation**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **CAREFUL OF WHAT YOU WISH FOR**

Minakata Kazuya is bored ,  
why,you ask?...because he already have everything that most people strive for,  
the struggle he has to do can make lesser man give up and as an orphan,no matter in which part of the world,is tough as hell and the probability of survival is even lower than the probability of male praying mantis survive after mating.

He started like any other orphan,have to lie,cheat,and steal to continue living.  
His life starts getting worse when Yakuza kidnap and throw him into the cage where those "elite" people watch him as a form of entertainment,and to win,you must kill your foes,by any means necessary.  
For an 8 year old boy having to fight guys who are twice or more,in terms of age and body size without any form of training,it's a do or die.  
He fought like a rabid animal,and it was thanks to his luck that night happens to be "weapons allowed"match,otherwise the story will be ended before it even started.

After his first kill,the Yakuza,which called Motoyama faction,starts providing him teachers and touted him as "The faction future source of income" due to their winning.  
People outside the cage bet against him,because his foes is far more experienced,seriously,who is stupid enough to bet their money on a frail,skinny,weak in the knees pipsqueak like him?.  
only Motoyama faction bet on him and they win it big.

After 2 years of grueling training and hellish matches after matches,he started losing himself,become a savage kid which earn the moniker "Demon Child" due to his brutality.  
He enjoys spillling the blood of his foes, laugh histerically when they beg for mercy,sometimes he even cut the ears or gouge the eyes out and wear it like a badge of honor. His favorite,is stabbing or damaging non-lethal then watch them suffering till their last breath,the sound they make is simply a fine orchestra to his ears.  
He didn't have any particular style. His teacher, a retired underground fighter,only taught him the fast way to break bones,where you should stab, pressure points, multiple deadly submission ,pretty much everything he need to end his opponents life.  
As far as he know,he doesn't even have a name.  
People only refer to his nickname,Akuma no Ko" or Akuma when they call him.

However, it's not like he always steamroll the competition. In fact,there are a few occasions where his opponent almost send him to Nirvana.  
They have something in common, being a martial arts practitioner.  
One of them, Kungfu guy,even force him to visit hospital for months.  
Okay he did won the match by stabbing the Bruce Lee wannabe in the stomach repeatedly with a knife,but still,it came too close for his comfort.  
He got a lot of time to think about his recent "staring at death right in the eyes",which bring him to realization,he must master at least one branch of martial arts,but he can't decide on one.  
The inspiration comes from the most unlikely source, anime,manga, and games.  
The manga he stumbled upon,History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, inspire him too much to the point he become obsessed to learn the martial arts shown in the story.

Long story short, when he request to learn various forms of martial arts,Motoyama provides best teachers for him(because more win means more money),he goes to Thailand to learn Muay Thai,China to learn Chinese Kenpo,and travel around his home country,Japan,to learn Karate and Traditional Jujitsu.  
He travel to South East Asia, especially Indonesia to learn Silat,martial arts which screams"Power"and "Grace" in every moves.  
They even made him learnt some wrestling, art of weaponry,Taekwondo and other martial arts form he found it tedious to name it all.  
Games also inspire him on getting a name for himself,Minakata from the calm swordsman character and Kazuya from the character which has Devil form.

Needless to say,he become "King of The Cage" and every single spectators bet on him,which later drive him into a deep shit because Motoyama faction "politely" ask him to throw the match by losing on purpose and beg for his life.  
He was going to fight a recently retired boxer,the undisputed champion,which he had doubts about it because most of his match tend to heavy on controversies and a lot of "Love hug",not to mention his tendency to running away when the opponent gets aggressive,so yes,he's not even remotely impressed .  
Motoyama factions aware that no one bet on the challenger,because "Demon Child" always capable to destroy those puny champions,whether they are Taekwondo champions,MMA champions,or the winner of worldwide martial arts competition.  
They see this as an opportunity to win big,especially when the challenger's side bribe them because their boxer wants to reign both the legal and underground fighting.  
His pride as a fighter disagree,so in his 16th birthday,his life officially gone to hell.  
Motoyama faction calls for his head and even bring other factions to hunt him,because his latest winning(and demolition of the not so undisputed) brought big trouble in financial terms.

He started living nomad afterwards,he can't afford to stay in one place too long,and making friends or searching for other half are like throwing them to the depths of hell,sure,he can protect himself just fine,but others without any form of training?..nope.  
His life starts getting better after he met Mu-shishou,an old man with skilled hands, unbelievable speed&agility,the master of Tai Chi and also the last in the line of his family history of Jeweler for Royalty.  
He a lose all of his family after a problem with Triad,almost similar to his own problem.  
He can't forget the night when Mu-shishou decided to taught him everything he knows

 **FLASHBACK**

 **"Kazuya,come here"**

 **"Hai,Shishou"**

 **"I'll be honest with you, my days are soon coming to an end"**

 **"What are you saying,old fart?,you're basically the strongest and healthiest old man in the entire universe!"**

 **"No,death comes to us all,and for me,it all started in that cursed night"**

 **"You mean,the day when you found your family…"**

 **"Yes,what I didn't told you,is I actually fought against a very strong opponent,The Poison Mistress.I have no idea how someone like her work for Triad"**

 **"So what?,you came out alive!,that's all it matters!"**

 **"Foolish kid,I did manage to escape,but unharmed?..of course not"**

 **"What?..How?,you're basically a freak of nature in your old age,how come anyone managed to hurt you in your prime?"**

 **"Like I said,she was very strong,she hit me with a new poison which no one can find the antidote up until now.I can live this long because of Tai Chi,but even then,it still has its limits.  
You better get ready,brat,because I'm gonna teach you everything that I know,and its definitely the hardest exercise than you've ever experienced"**

 **"Get ready?...hard exercise is basically my forte,bring it!"**

 **"Really now?...try to imagine the toughest training you've ever done"**

 **"Okay"The image which comes to his mind are the times when he learned Muay Thai(lots of kick and punches,elbows,knees that allows him to have a relaxing tea time with Mr Concussion &Mrs Internal Injury),and the time when he learned Silat,which may or may not involving him catches a huge tuna in the River Styx and then eat the sashimi and drinking green tea with someone named,Pelvis Ersley?(his memories are still blurry)**

 **"Done?...that's just a warm-up"replies the old man with a scary grin that makes Lucifer jumping in joy,who the hell is Lucifer anyway?**

 **FLASHBACK END**

He smiling in remembrance of the old man,sure, the old fart is a cruel taskmaster, but he always ensures his student thoroughly understands the technique before continuing the next lesson.  
Unfortunately,due to the sheer amounts of lessons, he has to stall one development to finish the others,and he chose Jewelry making, his reasoning at that time is he basically a walking dictionary of martial arts, and he can always finish his Tai Chi training later. So when his training is complete 2 years later, Mu-shishou gave him a book which contains the secret of Tai Chi.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **"Congratulations toots,you have learned everything I know except Tai Chi,so here,take this as a graduation gift"**

 **"An old jar and a worn-out book?, what kind of gift of this?"**

 **"Naïve boy, that jar comes from a relic dynasty, you'll get millions if you sell it, and that books is the wet dream of those who learn Chinese martial arts"**

 **"I…I don't know what to say"**

 **"You don't have to say anything,just take it"**

 **"What are those bag for?,are you going somewhere,old man?"**

 **"Yes, I want to travel to the place where I'm in peace with myself,my sanctuary"**

 **"Where?"**

 **"That's none of your business,all you need to know is,it's a good place to die"**

 **"So this is a goodbye?"**

 **"Oh come on,don't tell me you'll get all sappy and shit"**

 **"Hmph,I care for your wellbeing and this is what I get, go on then, you old fossil!,may you reunite your families in the other side!"**

 **"That goes without saying,stupid brat"**

 **Both of them walks in the separate ways.  
Kazuya's eyes starts watering, he has no one close to him before, he never knew that it felt so painful to lose someone precious for you and yet you can't do anything ,he knows one thing for sure.  
He don't want to part with any regret still lingering,so he turns and shout:**

 **"OLD MAN!,THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!, You save me in my darkest hour and I don't know how to repay you.  
I bless the day when we met and I always cherish the memories we have together!"**

 **"Stupid Brat,when two men bids farewell,there are no place for tears and heavy emotions.  
Remember this Kazuya,I regard you as my grandson, no matter how bratty and annoying you are , so go and make your own legend, your journey is just begun"**

 **FLASHBACK END**

In the mere 3 years, his fortune changed drastically. As a newcomer,he knows he needs some money to start the business,so he decided to sell the old jar, imagine how surprised he was when a rich tycoon want to buy it for 3 Billion $!.So now he didn't need to do anything,only practicing to make a fine piece of jewelry.

He didn't even have the chance to sell his creations, it all piled up inside his bag.  
What a grown man can do when he's alone and has tons of money?,why,buying lots of anime series,mangas,games, and Eroges of course!

He read,watched,played to the point of boredom.  
There are only a few can spark his interest,and if he can, he want to meet this kid named Naruto from the series with a same name.  
Their lives are almost similar,  
No he didn't have a Kyuubi in his gut,what he means is Naruto's entire life is huge ass of manipulation,starting from his birth, shunned and hated because someone "coincidentally" leaks his status as Jinchuriki, so he will go to hell and back for those who just spend a single neutral glance or treat him "well", like that old "I pretend to to be kind but in truth I don't even do shits" Sandaime and Iruka, He still unsure about Ichiraku Ramen though.

It proven true when he joins Team 7, he basically declare Sasuke and Sakura as his "Friends for Life" only because they give him food.  
Seriously?,neither Sasuke or Sakura even care about him,Sasuke basically wanted to get stronger so if he has to feed this idiot,then so be it,and Sakura basically a loyal follower of her "Sasuke-kun" till the end of time,where's the teamwork in that?,and every single things said in the series are only apply for him, the whole "Comrade Trash" or whatever,no wonder he lose against Sasuke, Naruto weighted down by Haku "precious person",Kakashi "Worse than trash" despite not teaching anything, Sakura selfish promise and the biggest factor,Naruto who see Sasuke as his BFF,without them?,he'll kill the fucker for sure.

So yes,he did want to meet Naruto, beat some sense and teach him something,because let's set things straight,the whole Naruto series is a race of how to make Sasuke,Sakura, and Kakashi stay relevant.  
Naruto has a lot of restrictions,he's a retard,proved by how long he has to learn to be a Hokage (12 years,WTF?), the seal which only include Yang chakra,even Killer Bee gonna have a hard time if Gyuki only has half of his existence, Shitty academy days, the secret of Kagebunshin which he learns 3 years after Sasuke learn his elemental manipulation,Chidori,and he's a big softie.  
Come on,he can go 4 tails against Orochimaru,yet he only goes 1 tail against Sasuke,despite 2 Chidoris he suffered,again the retard part playing the games here, even after that, he still see Sasuke as his BFF and trying to save him from "Muh Darkness".  
The conclusion is, Naruto is a retard from the beginning till the end,to hell with friendship!,if he was there,he will make sure Naruto become a badass villain,muahahaha!.

But for now,nap time!,his eyes hurts, his fingers has blisters anywhere due to button mashing, and let's not talk about how sore his back and neck are, a little rest won't hurt.

Kazuya can't sleep,he has a nagging feeling in his gut, telling him to start packing and bring the stuffs to his bed.  
He comply because his gut feeling never let him down before, it even save his life more than he can counts.  
He start packing a few of his clothes,along with all of his game consoles,animes,games,lots of mangas, precious eroges,every gadgets&their chargers,and a huge bag contains all of his jewelry and ingredients(like diamonds,golds) including all the tools he needs.  
However,he don't have any desire to bring any credit cards or money,weird!.  
He goes back to bed with 2 huge bags accompany him.

When he wakes up, he has to rub his eyes because all he can see is The Gate of Konoha, he really has to watch what he says, because it starts happening now.

 **AND CUT!**

 **EVIL PLOT BUNNY BEGONE!**


End file.
